cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Elite Colonies
The Republic of Elite Colonies is a blue team alliance. It is a micro alliance part of the Coalition of Micro Alliance. REC is unique for its unorthodox Aid and Recruitment policies. It is led by tech4sale. The Charter of the Republic of Elite Colonies Article I. The Republic of Elite Colonies (REC) main goal is to provide new and old nations with a more personal alliance experience. We do our best to interact with all our members and personally help them through the game. REC, unlike many alliances, does not believe in sending out mass recruitment message but like to personalize them to every potential recruit. Start up aid is also not given without warrant, we reward our members with aid for the services they do for the alliance (e.g. recruit, fight wars, ect.). Article II. Admissions Admissions into The Republic of Elite Colonies is in hands of the Ministry of Recruitment, however the Premier, and Head of Senate can exercise his right to admit a nation to the alliance. The Ministry Of Recruitment is charged with sending recruitment messages and approving new members. Article III. The Structure of The Republic of Elite Colonies A. The Premier The Premier is the leader of The Republic of Elite Colonies. As such, The Premier has sole power over all the affairs of REC, although such powers can and will be delegated to others. The Premier is the internal and external authority on all alliance matters. The Premier has the right to create and dissolve any office at his discretion. The Premier also has the right to appoint officials to these offices, including but not limited to the offices of the General Superintendent and various Ministers. The Premier may issue official decrees which may not be overturned by the Senate or other officials. These decrees require all alliance members to conform unless otherwise noted. The ability to declare war on another alliances lies ONLY with the Premier. B. The General Superintendent The General Superintendent is the second in command of the Republic of Elite Colonies. He carries the will of the Premier and directs the Ministers with that will. He is the general authority for all non-major issues for each ministry. The power of official decree also lies with the GS but to a lesser extent. He must have his OD approved by the Senate with a 3/5 approval and premier. It may not conflict with an OD of the Premier. C. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is responsible for creating and maintaining friendly relations with other alliances that will benefit The Republic of Elite Colonies. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is also the main link to The Republic of Elite Colonies' direct allies. i. The Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is the head of The Ministry of Foreign Affairs. He is appointed by the Premier. He is charged with creating and maintaining friendly relations with other alliances and The Republic of Elite Colonies' direct allies. ii. Foreign Duties a) The MoFA Affairs is responsible for creating and maintaining relationships with foreign alliances b) The MoFA is responsible for drafting and negotiating any treaties with other alliances. These treaties must be signed by the Premier in order to become valid. c) The MoFA is responsible to appoint diplomats and ambassadors to other alliances and manage embassies at the REC forum. d) The MoFA is responsible for setting up tech farms or exclusive tech deals with other alliances. D. The Ministry of Finance The Ministry of Finance is charged with managing, maintaining, and accounting for The Republic of Elite Colonies' finances. The Minister of Finance is appointed by the Premier, and is directly responsible to him. It is responsible for organizing trades, aid, and tech deals for alliance members. i. The Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance is the head of the Ministry of Finance. He is appointed by the Premier and is directly responsible to him. The MoF directs the flow of the alliance’s funds, is in charge of focused aid and war aid, and is responsible for making sure the money is spent wisely. The Minister of Finance also keeps a list of known tech buyers in order to set up deals for weaker nations. He is also charged with the setting up trade circles to benefit the members of REC. ii. The Banks The Banks are appointed by the Minister of Finance. They store the funds of The Republic of Elite Colonies, and if necessary contribute some of their own. They send the money to whoever the Minister of Finance tells them. E. The Ministry of Recruitment The Ministry of Recruitment directs the recruitment and direction of new members into the Republic of Elite Colonies. i. The Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment is charged with directing the Ministry of Recruitment to efficiently recruit and manage new members. He appoints color spheres to his 12 assistants. The Minister is also charged with collecting a list of all members invited into the Republic of Elite Colonies acquired from his assistants. ii. Assistants to the Minister of Recruitment The assistants to the Minister of Recruitment are assigned a color sphere to recruit from. F. The Ministry of Defense The Ministry of Defense is charged with the organization of REC's forces and managing wars during peace time. i. The Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense is charged with the direction of REC's forces and prepares REC for possible attacks and raids. He does this by creating battalions of strength ranges for members and adjusting them as the alliance grows. He approves tech raids of REC members and handles ones performed on REC. He deals with the Minister of Finance to negotiate reparations for attacked nations. ii. The Battalions REC's battalions are charged with protecting members of REC in close strength ranges. They are led by Battalion leaders who may appoint lieutenants and sergeants as the battalions grow in order to manage them easier. All members of REC are required to join their respective battalion and at a day's notice declare war when told. G. The Senate The Republic of Elite Colonies' Senate is there to express the issues of the nations of REC and to promptly correct them. Each assigned strength range will vote on a senator every 4 months. Senators are required to use their section of the forum to read their nations' issues and if approved will fix them. This is done by collectively voting against a ministry decision with at 3/5 vote along with consent from the Head of Senate. However, the Senate may not do something which conflicts with an official decree of the Premier 5/5 Senators in favor along with the Head of Senate, and a super majority vote of members. Finally, the Senate may propose amendments to the Charter which must be approved by 75% of the General Assembly (non-government members). i. Head of Senate The Head of Senate is charged with enforcing the decisions of the Senators. If the Senate succeeds in voting against a ministry decision the HoS will give the minister a grace period in which they must rework their decision for review and approval by the Senate. The HoS also acts as the “Human Resources” of the alliance. He actively helps nations personally and is responsible for the well being of all REC members. H. General Rules and Liabilities: i. REC is not responsible for failed tech deals, although we may consider refunding your money/tech if you are part of an ally of REC or are nice about it. ii. REC is not responsible for failed tech raids, we approved you but do not support you. iii. REC does NOT give aid for no specific reason iv. REC does not condone canceling of treaties to benefit our position in the political atmosphere v. If a member of REC is attacked we will declare war on the attacker THEN begin diplomacy for peace and reparations. vi. Members of REC are not in debt to the alliance as long as you remain in the alliance vii. REC does condone the “salvaging” of members who have quit. Article IV: Amendments They go here when made. Signed on 9-14-08 by: tech4sale, The Premier Of The Republic Of Elite Colonies XBRYANX, The Head Of The Senate for The Republic Of Elite Colonies Headline text Diplomatic Relations of Republic of Elite Colonies